


One Day Like This

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, Star-crossed-lovers, happy and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Castiel is scared but Dean won't let anything spoil the time they have together.Inspired by - Elbow - One Day Like This - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed0DwlqZ0LM





	One Day Like This

It’s normal to feel nervous before a date, normal to worry about what you’re going to wear or take with you. Normal to want things to go well, normal to be anxious, even a little scared... 

“It’s not normal Dean…” Said Sam looking at him sadly “It’s not…”

“What about our lives is normal?” Demanded Dean rounding on his brother.

“It's not healthy…” Sighed Sam heavily.

“I. Don’t. Care. It’s Cas, Sam. Cas.” Said Dean as it that was enough of a closing argument "Just stay here, stay in the bunker... Two days. I stocked the fridge you've got enough rabbit food to last you a week, I made sure. Please, just stay here till I get back. It's... Cas, I have to" 

“I know that Dean, but don’t you think it’s time you should…”

“What? Move on? Get over it? You might be able to do that, but I can’t.” Dean threw his arms up in frustration. Why couldn't he make Sam understand “You don’t get it… What if it was you? What would you do?”

Sam looked down at the ground thinking, images of Jess swimming in front of his eyes, his face twitched before he looked back up into Dean’s eyes “I’d… make it perfect”

Dean took a deep breath in through his nose and nodded “Exactly. So, I’m going and I am going to make it perfect. Because that’s what Cas deserves”

“Say hi to Cas for me…” Says Sam slowly.

Dean nods again and turns away from him “I’ll be back in a couple of days” He walks up the stairs that lead from the bunker, his heart heavy but his mind made up.  

***

Sometime later, after a long drive and hours of setting up the camp in the dark... The sun starts to rise and Dean holds his breath for a moment. Watching the sun, with all it's warm oranges and reds break through the trees and warm up the air around him.  

“You’re here,” 

Dean's eyes press closed for a moment at the sound of that voice, his voice. Willing it to be real this time and not another dream, he turns slowly and opens his eyes. His heart breaking and bursting at the same time as his eyes land on Castiel... 

Castiel stares at Dean. His eyes slip closed “You came”

“Of course, I did.” Said Dean his eyes shining as he looked at Castiel like he was the most beautiful piece of art on the planet. Like he was the sun, moon, and stars… Like he was his entire world. Coming back to himself he suddenly rushed forward, his hands rising to Castiel’s cheeks, his face closing the distance between them until their lips were pressed softly together, their eyes closing in unison, Castiel’s hands resting on Dean’s waist as they greeted each other with the most tender kiss. A long and sweet kiss that told of their pain and love… and need.

“Dean…” Sighs Castiel as they break apart. His eyes are watering with tears as he looks at Dean like he can’t actually believe that Dean is stood before him. He grips Dean’s arms, looking at his own hand touching Dean, it’s real, he is here… It’s real. “Dean…” He repeats in a whisper.

Dean presses a finger to Castiel’s lips, ‘shushing’ him lightly and grabbing his hand, he pulls Castiel’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it before tugging him along to a large tent he’d set up, it was huge, big enough to sleep at least nine people in three different ‘rooms’. Dean zipped the door closed behind him and led Castiel to the door on the left. He unzipped the first 'room' to reveal a pile of pillows and blankets - he'd effectively set up a little nest. Comfortable and warm.

Castiel smiled when he noticed the lube, hand wipes and towel in the corner. He fixes Dean with a look but Dean just grins back at him.

“I’ve missed you so much Cas…” Says Dean pulling Castiel to him and on the blankets “I want you. I need you”

Castiel finds he is helpless to resist and when Dean starts to slowly undress him, his trenchcoat and suit fall off him as though melting from existence… He watches Dean tug his own clothing off before he begins worshipping Castiel’s skin with his lips. He searches Dean’s eyes and finds nothing but adoring love there, it kills and saves him at the same time. Hurts him and heals him. Dean swirls his tongue over Castiel’s nipples, runs his hands over his smooth chest, sucks, and nips at his neck, kisses his lips, slides his tongues into Castiel’s mouth and moves it hungrily against Castiel’s. He tastes him, sucking Cas’s hard cock deep into his mouth. He massages his balls in his palm gently, before dipping his hand lower.

Castiel’s eyes roll back as Dean circles his hole with a finger, pausing only to get a handful of lube before returning and pressing inside him. He stretches him slowly, carefully. He whispers to him, declarations of love, telling Castiel how perfect he is, how much he wants him, how much he wishes they could always be together…

When he slides himself inside Castiel, they both groan. Dean loves him slowly at first, taking his time to build it up, taking his time to memorize each and every little noise Castiel makes, each expression of pleasure. The way he looks laid bare beneath him, open and wanting and beautiful.

Dean cleans them both up afterward, redressing Castiel in sweat pants and a hoodie.

“For one fucking day Cas, you’re going to be comfortable…” He explains at Castiel’s questioning look.

Castiel smiles down at Dean as lies down on the blankets and pillows, he swings his arm over Dean’s still bare chest and draws circle patterns into his skin. Dean’s lips are pressed against Castiel’s forehead in a kiss paused in time as they both hold each other quietly. Breathing each other in and trying to hold on to it.

After a while, Dean shifts and pulls Castiel to sit up with him “It’s time, get up”

Castiel frowns but allows Dean to pull him to his feet “What are we doing?”

Dean smiles, leading Castiel to the second ‘room’ in the tent, he unzips the door and stands back letting Castiel see inside it, a set of speakers hooked up to an iPod, a bottle of wine next to two glasses.

“Taking you on a real date.” Said Dean simply, he stepped into the room and switched on the iPod. Bryan Adams -Everything I Do, I Do It For You starts playing and Castiel tilts his head at Dean’s outstretched hand. He steps forward with a tiny frown and slips his hand into Dean’s, his heart aching at the tiny smile on Dean’s face. Dean pulls him forward, catching his waist in his hand and holding him tightly as he begun to sway him around.  

Castiel smiled as they stumbled around the tiny tent room, it was messy and Dean laughed as Castiel stepped on his foot. It was perfect, it was them.

And when Dean relaxed enough to even sing along to the music, Castiel closed his eyes and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, soaking in Dean’s warmth, basking in the feeling of being held, being loved and wanted… and missed.

By the end of the song they weren’t really dancing, just swaying and holding each other, both of them with watering eyes when they finally pulled apart…

Dean ducked down and grabbed the bottle of wine, opening it with a pop that sounded like a bomb going off in comparison to the sad silence that had settled over them.

“Drink?” He said with his best effort at a cheery voice

“Dean…” Said Castiel softly, as he took the glass offered to him and met Dean’s eyes “Thank you”

“For what?” Asked Dean looking at Castiel

“For being here, for setting all this up, for just... being you”

“Cas… Don't. Ok, just don't. I should have got you back by now… Don’t thank me for failing you…” Said Dean looking bitterly at Castiel, with so much guilt in his eyes “I should have found a way…”

“Dean. Stop it. Do you think that I blame you? Do you think I don’t know that you’re trying? Do you really think that all this…” He waves his hand around “Is you failing me? Because it’s not, it’s wonderful… I know you’re trying, I know that. But you need to live your life too, Dean. There may not be an answer and I don’t want this to consume you…”

“Sounds like you’re about to ask me to stop trying…” Said Dean looking at Castiel with a slight frown “I hope you’re not, cause I can’t do that Cas. I won’t and I don’t want to waste any of today arguing about it… So, here…” Dean pulls Castiel from the small tent room and finally, he unzips the last tent room. Inside the small ‘room’ was a little fold up table set up with two small stools on either side. In front of one, is a thick brown envelope and in front of the other is a lunch box.

“I know you don’t need to eat, but I made enough for two if you want some… and if not…” He pointed to the envelopes "something for you to do, while I do”

Castiel tilted his head and looked at the envelope curiously "For me?"

“For you” Confirms Dean, as he sits on the stool by the lunch box. Castiel settles in the other stool and pulls the envelope toward him.

He carefully opens one end and tilts it to one side so its contents fall into his hand. The first thing he sees are several photographs, mainly of Sam and Dean.

“Sam…” Says Castiel quietly, it’s been two years since he has seen Sam because Dean wanted to see Castiel alone and although he wants his time with Dean, he does miss his friend too.

“If we haven’t got you out by next time…” Says Dean watching Castiel look at the photographs “I’ll be bringing him, maybe you can talk him into getting a hair cut?”

Castiel smiles and nods, flicking through the pictures. He smiles “He seems to be happy”

“People tend to smile for pictures Cas, he still misses you… I know I’ve been a bit selfish with your time but…” Dean shrugs “I needed you”

Some other people popped up in the pictures too, Jody, Donna, Garth… And Jack.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he looked down at the photograph “Jack” He said quietly.

“Yeah,” Smiled Dean “He is doing so good Cas, I know it was a bit rocky for a while… With him losing it a bit… But he came back, got better. He’s in college. Sam’s idea. But the kids good at it. You know? He enjoys it, he’s making friends… And we figure it’s the last place anyone would look for him… Ya know? I don't think it would occur to demons that Lucifer's kid would wanna go to school… Mom’s living close by to his school with Bobby, he stays with them, it's a safe house, warded up the wazoo but yeah… Next time… If.” Dean pauses, hating to think about Castiel still not being back in a years time… “Well, if… They all wanna come next time”

“I’d like that,” Says Castiel, his voice rough with emotion at seeing Jack’s face smiling up at him. 

“They all wrote to you,” Said Dean pointing to the papers under the photographs as he picked up a sandwich from the lunchbox “They all miss you Cas… We all want you home, where you belong”

Castiel’s face reddened as he fought back tears and smiled gratefully at Dean.

“It’s not the same… Without you” Says Dean before taking a large bite from his food and looking down to allow Castiel to read his letters. He glances up a couple of times, noticing the wetness in Castiel’s eyes and hating himself that he can’t bring him home, to these people… His family.

Castiel sniffs loudly and flattens the pages of writing on the table to signal he has finished. He rubs his hands over his face and looks up at Dean “Thank you… I don’t know what to say… I just… Thank you”

Dean digs into his pocket and pulls out a pen and hands it to Castiel “In case you wanted to reply…”

Castiel looks at the pen in his hand. He turns over Jack’s letter and writes a few sentences, about how much he misses him and how proud he is of him and about staying safe. He folds the letter and hands it back to Dean “Just tell everyone else I said thank you… And that I miss them”

Dean nods.

“What now?” Asked Castiel clearly his throat

“Now… ” Smiled Dean looking up into Castiel’s shining blue eyes “Now, I need some pictures of you. I’ve got a polaroid around here somewhere… You wanna get changed?”

Castiel changed back into his trenchcoat and then posed awkwardly for several pictures, only just managing to smile in every one because of some bad joke Dean made or some silly face he pulled.

“I want one for me…” Said Dean blushing. He held the camera out to the side of them and kissed Castiel full on the mouth clicking the camera. He didn’t pull away though, even as he felt the picture coming out of the Polaroid, he just carried on kissing Cas, for a few minutes they held each other, hands gripping in hand and on arms. Dean clicked the camera again, another kissing picture.

“Can I see it?” Said Castiel pulling back.

Dean smiled at him “Of course, I actually thought… You could try and take it with you… I know it might not work… But it’s worth a shot, right? You could try and take all the pictures and letters I brought, with you…”

Castiel looked at the picture, his heart bursting “I hope it works, there is no light in the empty to read them but I know that just having them would be… a comfort” Dean squeezed his hand before picking the letters and pictures off the table and tucking them carefully into Castiel's trenchcoat pocket. 

“I love you,” Says Dean finally, leaning his head back a fraction to meet Castiel’s eyes “Like… fuck, I don’t even know how else to say it. I just really, really love you Cas, it’s been…” Dean pauses looking pained.

“I know, Dean,” Says Castiel sadly.

“No… Please, just let me say this… It’s been so hard, without you… I know I’ve been driving Sam around the bend, we’ve been trying, looking for anything that may help, we all have, you know? We haven’t found anything yet… But I’m not giving up, not now, not ever. Alright? You need to know that. I’ll never give up”

“Dean… I.” Castiel pauses, thinking “How long are we going to keep doing this?” At Dean’s face dropping Castiel hurries to add “You deserve to be with someone who can actually be with you… I can’t give you the life I know you want…"

“You are what I want Cas. Who I want.” Dean frowns “I’m trying to fix this… Me and Sam, we’re looking for a way…”

Castiel smiles sadly “And what if you can’t find one. What if I am stuck like this forever… Only appearing once a year, here… What if you meet someone else who could…”

“Is that what you want?” Askes Dean eyes wide “You want me to be with someone else?”

“I just want you to be happy Dean. That’s what I want”

“But you make me happy Cas. One day a year with you is better than three hundred and sixty-five days with anyone else. Even if I can’t change it… I wouldn’t trade our day for anyone, anything” Dean looks in Castiel’s eyes as though begging to be believed “I won’t let you go. I’ll fight for you. I will find a way”  

Dean’s eyes closed as Castiel presses his lips to his forehead in a soft kiss.

“Are you sure?” He whispers against Dean’s skin, his hands cupping Dean’s cheeks warmly as his fingertips edge into Dean’s hairline.

“Cas, you’re the one thing in my life… That I have absolutely no doubts about. I will fix this, I promise…” Dean sighs as he feels Castiel’s thumb stroking over his check, lightly. The feeling of Castiel’s touch was fading, leaving a coolness where the warmth of his skin had been and Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel becoming transparent with a sad expression on his face.

“It’s time…” He says voice full of grief “I love you, Dean. I always have… I always will” Castiel sounded far away.

Dean can feel his own eyes fill with tears as he looks deeply into Castiel’s “I love you” he whispers quietly as Castiel disappears before his very eyes.

Dean’s closes his eyes again, a tear falls down his cheek. Alone, once more. Dean takes a few deep, calming breaths and then addresses the air around him “I’ll fix this,” He repeats firmly “I will find a way to bring you home. To me”  

**Author's Note:**

> Bryan Adams (Everything I Do) I Do It For You  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5nyqxgBj_g


End file.
